The Most Unlikely Friends
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Courious as to who Toph's Best Friend is? So is Sokka. Slight Tokka.


**Here is an Azula Toph BFF. It is in honor of my best friend. We call her Azula. I happened to be Toph. Enjoy : )**

Toph ran through the forest. She was right behind her. Lightning shot beside her. She jumped and dodged the lightning attack and sent her own shot of rocks back. She heard the grunt of the rocks hitting their targets. Then she felt the heat of lightning as it brushed her shoulder.

"Ow!!!" she screamed blindly clutching her seared shoulder.

"Growing slower as we become closer friends," said her mysterious opponent as she walked out from behind a tree. Her brown hair was pulled into it's usual Fire Nation top-not the fire decor resting in it's usual place. The Fire Nation Princess. Princess Azula. She moved forward and helped Toph up.

"That one came close," Toph said rubbing her shoulder. She pulled it away to feel the blood on her hands. "Still blood thirsty I see," Toph said laughing. Azula joined in her laughter. She almost clapped her shoulder but stopped. "If you had done that I would have kicked your butt in reality. Good thing we're friends or I would have kicked already," she stated smiling.

"Good thing or one of us would have definitely been six feet under," Azula said.

"Prolly you. I am an earthbender after all," she said smiling.

"True," Azula said placing her hands on her hips. "Now we better be going," Azula said. "Your friends will be worried about you and Ty Lee and Mai will be fit to be hanged. Though I am a Princess they can be quite worrisome. Perhaps it is because I am supposed to lead them or perhaps they are friends. Who knows?"

"Ha! What do you think that they would do if you should ever tell them about me?"

"They would respect my decision or I would definitely make them...what about your friends?"

"Aang would faint, Sokka would yell at me, and Katara...well lets just say that she would no longer be around," she said and the two laughed.

"Same time tomorrow," Azula said, "And this time bring your talent or a challenge...I'm good with either." She smiled at her blind friend and patted her on her good shoulder. Then they parted ways.

* * *

"Toph what happened?" Katara asked noticing her tender shoulder and ripped clothing. 

"Huh? Oh! This?" she asked pointing to her wounded shoulder.

"What else," Katara replied worriedly.

"Um...I...uh...snagged it on...uh...a tree branch last night," she said smiling innocently.

"Uh-huh, sure that's why it is a burn mark right?" Katara said sarcastically.

"Look. I'm big enough to handle myself, Katara. I don't need you babying me. Just leave me alone it will heal itself!" she yelled.

"Yeah or get infected by all that dirt you throw and rot off!" she yelled right back. Toph knew she couldn't win that argument. She had lost her eyes at birth she didn't want to loose her arm now. Submisivly she turned her wounded shoulder to Katara and let the waterbender heal it.

"Now are you going to tell me how it happened?" she asked after Toph's shoulder was free for movement again.

"I...uh...I can't. I was sworn to secrecy," she lied. She and Azula hadn't actually taken a vow of secrecy they just decided to keep it a secret from their friends.

"So secret that you can't even tell the Avatar?" demanded Katara waving angerily and motherly at one time to Aang.

"Duh. I know Aang as well as anyone here. If it was a deadly secret to him don't ya think I or the secret would have killed him already?" she demanded. Katara began to say something but she already knew the anwnser so she shut her mouth back again.

Toph sat down and Sokka sat next to her. He was now her boyfriend and noticed how tired she was.

"Late night out... doing what I wonder?" he asked knowing she couldn't resist him.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Oh come on Toph," he whispered in her ear kissing her cheek. She shuddered and tried to stutter that she couldn't tell but he began to kiss tauntingly down her neck. She turned hoping to catch him off gaurd.

"Oh no," he said smiling and slightly pushing her back. "Not until you tell me where you were last night," he whispered. She huffed and got up walked to her tent and went to sleep.

* * *

That night Toph didn't realize she was being followed as Sokka had followed her through the trees. When Toph got to her and Azula's meeting place she was the first one there.

When her friend arived she smiled and gave her a friendly Fire Nation girl welcoming hug. Then Sokka attacked. Mai and Ty Lee, who had followed an unsuspecting Azula, attacked as well. The two friends looked at their other friends and looked at each other.

"GUYS!!!!" the two screamed in rage. They stopped. Sokka had a paralyzed arm and he was about to throw his boomerang at her. Meanwhile Mai was about to stab him in the back from behind.

Toph gave a deadly glare and Azula's hands were in blue flames.

"She is my friend," Toph said. "Now you know my secret Sokka. Tell the others and I will hurt you."

"Ty Lee, Mai. Stand down," Azula demanded. They did as told.

"I like your guys better...wanna trade?" Toph asked. Azula lauphed.

"Look I know what your going to say Sokka," Azula started.

"That my girlfriend is a traitor! That she turned on me and the worlds last hope! That-"

"Yes, but you should know that I am my father's only succsessor... well besides Zuzu. I have been tortured and beaten by him since birth so he could teach me milatary tactics. I fear him and can only do as he comands," she said.

"Well you could come with us," she said.

"No I can't... my father..."

"Screw your dad! I ran away against my father's will! Hell I got my own Earthbender's Elite after me! Plus you are the most powerful Fire Bender I know!" Toph said.

"I can't," she whispered, "Now that you know of our friendship girls only fake these fights. On the day the Avatar invades the Fire Nation I will stand beside you and fight," she said proudly. "Ty Lee and Mai may seem loyal to the Fire Nation but they are more Loyal to me. Right girls."

"Right! Azula showed me that I was becoming a clone like my sisters and got me into acrobatics in the Fire Acadamy!" Ty Lee said smiling.

"Yeah," Mai said dully, "I never could get over the whole block out emotions deal but the precision knife class really paid off," she said.

"Yeah we will stand by Azula and her friends no matter what," they said.

"Sweeeeet," Toph said.

"So," Azula said looking at the now rising sun, "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be in Nearian!" Toph replied running back to her friends with her bf that now understood her perfectly.

**There it is I hope that you liked it! It was of course in honor of my friend whom we call Azula. Me of course Toph. We will join forces and take over the world...get over it! R&R!**


End file.
